


talk soon

by plantyourtreeswithme



Series: My Heart Belongs to the Spokane Breeze [1]
Category: Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Explicit Sex, Quarantine, but like lowkey, gandrew - Freeform, jeffree's the one actually pulling the strings behind the scenes, shane is kind of an asshole in this, very slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantyourtreeswithme/pseuds/plantyourtreeswithme
Summary: Andrew can't say no when Garrett asks if he'll come to Washington with him.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Series: My Heart Belongs to the Spokane Breeze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760536
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	talk soon

**Author's Note:**

> Speculation (not fact!) about why the two of them have been so silent online recently, and what they've been up to during their time in quarantine.

He wakes up and squints blearily at his phone, charging on the bedside table.

 _3:22 AM,_ it reads. That means he and Garrett have been sleeping for... almost sixteen hours now.

He moves, turning onto his side to look at Garrett, soft in the moonlight. He feels weak just at the sight of him.

Not even forty-eight hours ago, he had stepped into the bathroom at Shane's while the TV blared in the next room - called Garrett in a panic, his chest tight. Garrett had picked up on the first ring and said immediately, _"I just bought tickets to Spokane - 7:00am tomorrow."_

"Garrett -"

 _"Come with me, Andrew,"_ he'd prompted. This was the most serious Andrew had ever heard him. _"I need to make sure you're safe. My mom says we can have the guest bedroom for as long as we need."_

Andrew took a shaky breath and said, "I'm driving back to my place and packing, then coming to yours."

_"Okay. I, uh - love you, Andrew."_

"I love you, too, bud. I'll see you soon."

They'd spent the rest of that night wrapped around each other, sleeping side by side on Garrett's beat-up couch until Andrew's alarm went off at four in the morning. They hurried to the airport and got on the quietest flight Andrew'd ever been on, and crashed on the guest bed at Garrett's mom's place four hours later, almost immediately after they arrived.

Now Garrett stirs in his arms; murmurs, "Andrew," and presses closer, snug against his chest.

"Go back to sleep, Garr," he whispers.

He does; they do.

* * *

> **Shane 🐷🐷 5:37pm:** Hey Andrew, hope everything is going ok for u and Garrett. Stay safe, don't know what I'd do without u!!!
> 
> **Reply 8:16pm:** sorry about the delay, was taking a nap. me and garrett are doing good:)  
>  **Reply 8:18pm:** hope you and ry are staying safe too 💞
> 
> **Shane 🐷🐷 8:21pm:** We are :)  
>  **Shane 🐷🐷 8:21pm:** Btw, any chance youve asked Garrett about what u and I talked abt a few weeks ago?  
>  **Shane 🐷🐷 8:25pm:** Feel like now's the perfect time. Nowhere for him to run
> 
> **[ Read at 8:26pm ]**

* * *

Garrett's mom comes each day and wakes them if they aren't up by noon, knocking softly on their door every time. Today, she comes bearing a tray heaped with food, the delicious aroma of waffles and bacon and eggs wafting into the bedroom. She is golden and merry and just as lovely as her son as she sets the meal down on the dresser next to the bed.

Andrew rubs his eyes, pushes himself up on his elbows, and smiles at Linda. Garrett remains asleep next to him. He looks small like this, burrowed into the covers as he is.

Andrew wants to kiss him.

"Good morning," Linda says sweetly, arranging and fussing at the silverware on the plates before her. "Sleep well, honey?"

Andrew loves how affectionate she is; how she rewards him every other sentence with endearments so incredibly reminiscent of Garrett. "Yeah, I did," he replies. "Still waiting to hear back from this one, though." He motions to Garrett, and Linda smiles at her son as if he's the only good left in the world.

Andrew likes to think he is, at times like these.

"Don't let him sleep in too late, sugar," she says. She pats Andrew's cheek, and he recalls a distant memory of Garrett saying she grew up in the south, although any trace of the accent she may have once had has since vanished.

"I won't." He grins up at her. "Thank you so much for breakfast -"

She tsks and cuts him off. "Anything for my boys," she starts, and Andrew _loves_ that, absolutely adores it. He loves Linda as if she were his own mother, and revels in the way she treats him like a son. "Eat up, now, 'Drew. We can't have you two getting sick during this whole fiasco."

Then she's closing the door behind her, and Andrew is turning to Garrett, slipping an arm over his waist under the covers and poking softly at his side to wake him up. Garrett shifts and giggles, trying to escape Andrew's grasp, but he doesn't relent.

"'R'you tickling me, Andrew Siwicki?" he hears Garrett say, muffled because his head is beneath the blanket.

"And what if I am?" Andrew says, continuing to do so until he hears Garrett's rich, pealing laughter, clear as a bell. Garrett writhes and kicks the blanket off, and Andrew sees that as his chance to pin Garrett down on the sheets, pushing his hands up above his head and leaning over him and -

Garrett stills, and Andrew immediately stops, taking in the way Garrett gazes up at him. As if he's waiting for Andrew.

 _To do what?_ he thinks, blinking slowly, spellbound.

Then Garrett clears his throat and says, softly, "Breakfast is getting cold," and Andrew bites his lip, draws back, moves to let Garrett sit up. The taller of the two reaches over and settles the tray upon the bed between them.

"What do you wanna do today?" Garrett asks between sweet mouthfuls of syrupy sweetness. Andrew cannot help but think of Garrett's café lights, washing over them in a warm glow on summer evenings. Feeding ants out on the patio while they listen to some antiquated songs on Garrett's July playlist, because Garrett has the best taste in music and that's just a fact.

"Let's stay in bed all day," he says. He takes Garrett's hand and, without thinking, kisses his knuckles as gently as he can. "Harry Potter marathon," he continues, blushing bright red, and revels in the delight playing across Garrett's features.

* * *

> **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 3:54pm:** Hey Andrew!!!!!!!
> 
> **Reply 4:00pm:** why are you texting me while we're in the same room together???
> 
> **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 4:01pm:** I want to feel like I'm busy and important and have people to text during quarantine✨✨
> 
> **Reply **4:03pm:**** you are very busy! and important!  
>  **Reply **4:03pm:**** but you could just talk to me out loud
> 
> **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 4:04pm:** Not during the movie!!!

* * *

"Go ask your mom if we can go for a drive," Andrew murmurs against Garrett's neck, and relishes the way Garrett shivers beneath him.

They are curled up on the couch in the living room, and Andrew is... well, just a little bit drunk - but Garrett's only had one, and all Andrew wants is to get out of the fucking house - Linda's house, Linda's beautiful, stunningly wonderful home, but a fucking _prison_ nonetheless - and watch Garrett with his hands on the steering wheel, and maybe imagine Garrett gripping his hips like that in bed, and -

"It's two a.m., Andrew, she's asleep," Garrett is giggling, opening his arms as Andrew nuzzles even closer to him. His hand moves up and down Andrew's shoulder, grounding Andrew, keeping him tethered so he doesn't float away, as happy as he is right now, heart swelling in his chest. "I don't think it's the best idea. We're supposed to be staying inside, anyway."

"We can just... take her keys," Andrew says. His eyes are slowly closing all by themselves, as he lets Garrett's warmth overtake him, wash over him. "She won't notice. Or mind. You know how much she, um... she likes me." He hiccups a little, which gives way to a stream of giggles, and Garrett is laughing with him, pulling him in even closer and tucking Andrew up against him.

"Please, Garrett. I just wanna get out of the house."

"Okay, fine," he relents, and Andrew hums happily, sliding the rest of the way into Garrett's lap. "Am I gonna have to carry you out to the car?"

That sets him off again, until finally, he manages, "I can still _walk_ , you silly," and gets up just to show Garrett how good he is at doing so. If he was sober, maybe he'd notice the look of seeming disappointment on Garrett's face as he stood up.

But he's more than a little tipsy, so he doesn't.

Garrett grunts with surprise when they enter the garage and, instead of going to the car, Andrew pulls on Garrett's sleeve and leads him through the open door. "Where are we going, Andrew?" Garrett laughs, and Andrew just shushes him, until finally, they're standing in the dark grass on the front lawn.

"Andrew, what - ?"

"Look up," Andrew breathes, and Garrett does, inhaling sharply at the vast, starry expanse glimmering over them.

Silence stretches between them for what feels like an eternity, as Andrew watches Garrett and Garrett watches the cosmos, undulating above their heads.

"I forgot what it was like," Garrett says after a while, head still turned upwards. "I haven't bothered to look for them in such a long time."

"You _do_ live in L.A.," Andrew says sympathetically.

"Yeah..." Garrett turns to face Andrew, who still isn't looking at the stars. "Do you ever -" he says, then clears his throat. "Do you ever wish you didn't live in the city, Andrew?"

"All the time," Andrew replies - maybe a little too quickly. He can feel the effects of the alcohol beginning to lift as he takes a step closer to Garrett, sobering under the intensity of his gaze.

He wants this. He wants a life with Garrett.

Maybe after all this is over, they can readjust, reassess; find a place of their own where they can sit on their porch and look out at the stars every night. Andrew could take Garrett back home, to Illinois, and they wouldn't have to live in the city or the 'burbs - they can find a nice place out in the middle of nowhere, another tiny house for them to love each other in. They can drive to Chicago whenever Garrett wants to shoot a video, and Andrew can finally say everything he wants to say to Garrett on camera, without having to think about hiding his feelings or stifling his laughter or trying not to kiss him -

"We should think about it," he says suddenly. "Once this is over. Once things go back to normal."

Garrett just looks at him, smiling in the way he reserves only for Andrew.

He thinks that Garrett wants to kiss him. He swallows.

Then Garrett seems to remember where they are, and grins, flashing the car keys at Andrew. "We should probably go," he says, and Andrew is just the tiniest bit disappointed, but still smiles at him anyway.

"Make sure you don't put those in the fridge when we get back," he teases, laughing as Garrett shoves him gently with his shoulder, before wrapping an arm securely about Andrew's waist.

They drive for about an hour, and Garrett does most of the talking, coasting down the highway and telling Andrew about a new video idea he's had and steering with one hand. Andrew lets him, basking in the brilliance of Garrett's voice, drinking his fill of the sight of Garrett's strong biceps, his shoulders, feeling an overwhelming sense of calm until he is slowly drifting off to sleep...

The next thing he knows, he is in Garrett's arms, and it feels like how his father used to carry him inside at the ends of long road trips, and he knows nothing but peace as he lets Garrett cradle him, lets his head fall against Garrett's shoulder and feels so very small, so safe.

...and if the next day, Linda comes into their room to whack her son over the head with an empty paper towel roll and give a chuckled, half-threatening, not-really-much-heart-in-it "Garrett Sageun Watts, if you ever take my car without asking again, I'll do more than just smack you" - well, then he doesn't think Garrett will mind.

* * *

> **[ VOICEMAIL from "Ryland Adams" at 12:01pm ]**
> 
> _"Hey, Andrew! Hope you're doing okay! Me and Shane are all holed up in our house with the animals, and we miss you a lot! Shane was just telling me yesterday about how weird it is not having you around... Anyway, I hope you're not too bored in Washington. Call me back when you have time! We'd love to hear your voice again. Maybe we can do a FaceTime mukbang or something, that'd be fun. Oh, and Shane mentioned - what? No, I'm leaving a voicemail... Well, don't let him do that! Ugh. Sorry, Andrew, Cheeto's trying to scratch up the couch or something, so I've gotta go, but - Shane mentioned there was something he wanted to talk to you about? Maybe something about his latest edit...? Anyway - talk soon! We miss you so much."_
> 
> **[ ... ]**
> 
> **[ DELETE MESSAGE? ]**
> 
> **[ ... ]**
> 
> **[ Message deleted. ]**

* * *

"Are you okay, Andrew?"

He glances at Garrett and smiles, then returns his eyes to the road. "Yeah, sweetheart, why wouldn't I be?"

"Um," Garrett says. Andrew takes pleasure in just how flustered he can make him with one word. "Um, I dunno, I just... uh, you seem kind of, um, distracted lately?"

 _Shit._ So Garrett _has_ picked up on the fact that Andrew can't stop anxiously obsessing over how he's going to breach the subject of Shane to him.

He reaches over, rests his hand on Garrett's thigh. "Distracted by how cute you are?"

He doesn't know what it is about the state of the world that's instilled such boldness, such courage in him - but he doesn't care to wonder, as enthralled as he is with Garrett's nervous laughter, Garrett's rosy cheeks. He turns his palm face up without looking over, smiles to himself when Garrett takes the invitation to lace their fingers together.

"Th-that's not exactly what I was talking about, Andrew, but I think -"

"That's what _I_ was talking about, Garr. It's all I've been _thinking_ about, recently."

Garrett flushes bright red and tries to stammer something out, but eventually settles for a contented silence and the most adorable little smile Andrew's ever seen.

Andrew eventually turns into the grocery store parking lot and pulls the car to a stop, slowly, reluctantly drawing his hand back from Garrett's grasp. "Still got that list?" he asks, and Garrett holds it up to show Andrew Linda's slanted, immaculate handwriting, refusing to meet Andrew's gaze.

"Hey," he says, reaching over to gently turn Garrett's face towards him. "Look at me?"

Garrett hesitates, but finally meets Andrew's eyes, still blushing furiously.

"You ready, Garr?"

He nods, and Andrew grins; presses a kiss to Garrett's cheek so he won't see the worry in his eyes; gets out and locks the car.

* * *

> **Reply 9:05am:** hey. any chance shane and ryland have been acting weird w you lately?
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 1:12pm:** Oops sorry justwoke up  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 1:12pm:** im Very hungoevr lmaooo
> 
> **Reply 1:20pm:** nice 🤩
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 1:22pm:** But no??? has smth happened with u guys?
> 
> **Reply 1:23pm:** shane keeps getting on me to talk to garrett
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 1:27pm:** About what?????
> 
> **Reply 1:28pm:** them
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 1:28pm:** ???????????????  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 1:29pm:** Wtf does that mean
> 
> **Reply 1:30pm:** oh  
>  **Reply 1:30pm:** has garrett not told u...?
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 1:34pm:** Im so lost andrew lmfao
> 
> **Reply 1:38pm:** things have been really weird between them lately. ryland wont even talk to garrett anymore and shane hasn't been inviting him over at all. garrett's definitely noticed  
>  **Reply 1:39pm:** i mean his song hit #3 in hiphop and shane didnt say anything to any of us. that doesn't seem odd to u??
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 1:41pm:** ***yOUr song  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 1:41pm:** (you both worked on it ad i still havent stopped listenign to it)  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 1:43pm:** So whys shane trying to talk to him all of a sudden?
> 
> **Reply 1:44pm:** i think he wants to either cut garrett off completely or make amends. i can't tell
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 1:51pm:** Do u want me to talkvto them??
> 
> **Reply 1:51pm:** no its fine. i'll sit garrett down and tell him shane wants to talk. i've been keeping this from him for a while
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 1:52pm:** The groupchat has been pretty dead recently.....  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 1:53pm:** I'll talk to garr soon. I didnt even realize this was happening.  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 1:55pm:** I justfilmed a video last night and like printed out a bunch of pics of Squad thats gonna be pretty awkward
> 
> **Reply 2:00pm:** hahahahahahhahsfkljglfgkl  
>  **Reply 2:00pm:** u good morg?
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 2:02pm:** 🤪

* * *

He hadn't meant to disappear down an editing hole, but when he finally emerges from Linda's little home office at a quarter to midnight, he cusses himself out in his head. How could he have spent the _entire_ day away from Garrett - and why hadn't Garrett come to visit him?

"Hey," he says, knocking on the door frame of their bedroom. Garrett is sitting up in bed, scrolling on his phone, and he looks so tired, but _god_ , if he isn't the most beautiful thing Andrew's ever seen in his life -

"Hi, Andrew!" he says cheerfully, moving over so there's space for Andrew to sit next to him.

"I missed you," Andrew says softly, staying fixed to the doorway. "A lot."

"I missed you, too."

"What've you been up to today?" he asks. He keeps looking at Garrett, whose head has dropped down to his phone again, and tries to gather up the courage for what he's about to do.

"Mm, well, I edited for most of the day, and now I'm just" - he lifts up the phone to show Andrew - "looking at Twitter. Apparently, people are wondering why we've been so silent recently, isn't that funny, Andrew?"

"I think we needed a break," he replies, finally moving forward to sit on the bed, one leg hanging off. "It's been a long time since we've just enjoyed each other's company and not thought about anything else."

Garrett sets his phone down; looks at Andrew like he hung the moon and stars; says, "I think so, too."

It can't be helped. Andrew will just write it off as the way Garrett gazed at him like he was everything, as he leans forward, touches Garrett's cheek with the palm of his hand, and kisses him.

* * *

> **Caleb 👶🎶🎶 1:17pm:** Yo Andrew hope u and Garrett are enjoying ur quarantine together ;))  
>  **Caleb 👶🎶🎶 1:18pm:** U better tell me when yall finally hook up  
>  **Caleb 👶🎶🎶 1:20pm:** Or have u already?
> 
> **Reply 1:47pm:** a lady doesn't kiss and tell, caleb 😘😘😘

* * *

There's flour on Garrett's shirt - and on his nose, and in his hair, and oh, Jesus, Garrett's absolutely _covered_ in it, coated from head to toe. Andrew feels the giggles rise in his chest, exploding from his mouth as he chokes out Garrett's name, realizes just how ridiculous the situation before his eyes is - and now Garrett's laughing, too, which just makes Andrew cackle even harder until he's practically crying, and the camera's shaking in his hands, but neither of them care - and he knows they're filming, but he just can't help himself, when he finally gulps down enough air to breathe, from saying, "I'm so in love with you."

He isn't scared. He thinks it's the most perfect sentence he's ever said.

Garrett is still snickering as he sets the bag of flour down, next to the bowl that was supposed to contain cookie dough by now. "Really?" he says, and Andrew almost thinks he doesn't believe him until - "You really chose _this_ moment to tell me that you love me, Andrew? When there's so much flour on me that I look like a ghost?"

That just sends Andrew into another fit of laughter, and he can barely even complain when Garrett takes the camera from his hands, switches it off and puts it on the counter behind him. As soon as he's turned around again, Andrew is kissing him, pulling Garrett forward by the front of his shirt and tasting the light dusting of powder on his lips and grinning like a fool.

"Well, I'll have you know, Andrew Siwicki," Garrett starts when they finally pull away, out of breath -

"Yeah?" Andrew interrupts, stealing another kiss.

"- that I'm in love with you, too."

* * *

> **morgchella💎🦄 9:22pm:** So shane and ry are starting to get on me about getting garrett to talk??  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 9:23pm:** also i heARD U AND GARRETT ARE FINALLY TOGETHER IS IT TRUE
> 
> **Reply 9:23pm:** fuck  
>  **Reply 9:24pm:** has caleb been telling everyone?????
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 9:25pm:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 9:25pm:** OH MY GOD ANDREW AAAAAAAHSDFJLKGSK  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 9:25pm:** CONGATSULATIONS I DUCKING KNEW U GUYS WOULDNT BE ABLE TOVHOLD OUT ANY LONGER
> 
> **Reply 9:27pm:** hahahahahahahahahahaahha omg morgan
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 9:27pm:** this quarantine was actually a blessing in disguise 😌😌😌😌😌😌😌😌  
>  **morgchella💎🦄 9:27pm:** A global conspiracy just to get the two of u together
> 
> **Reply 9:27pm:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSDKJD  
>  **Reply 9:28pm:** morgan omg
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 9:28pm:** No but fr I am so happy for u guys 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> **Reply 9:29pm:** thank u morgan. ily and that means a lot to me  
>  **Reply 9:30pm:** just please don't go spreading it around hahahahaha we wanna keep it on the dl
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 9:33pm:** Ok I promise i won't but only if I am invited to your wedding
> 
> **Reply 9:34pm:** oh jesus  
>  **Reply 9:35pm:** ok i still gotta buy the ring tho
> 
> **morgchella💎🦄 9:40pm:** SJAKLSDJGFLKJBDFLKNCVCJLKSJDLFKSGOIXCLKJFHGLFKFHOIJADSKL

* * *

It doesn't take long for them to fuck, and for Andrew to wonder why they ever wasted so much time _not_ having sex when it's so mind-blowingly good - when Andrew's legs are slung over Garrett's shoulders, and he's a moaning, spluttering mess underneath Garrett, and they're both still getting used to touching each other like this and still laughing from time to time, and both of them are so warm and giggly and in love.

* * *

> **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 2:33am:** You're asleep but I just wanted to tell you that I love you  
>  **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 2:34am:** And that you look really pretty sleeping in my arms  
>  **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 2:34am:** And that I can't wait to talk to you soon when we're both awake  
>  **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 2:34am:** That's all :.)
> 
> **Reply 10:47am:** hi. you're still asleep. i love you so ridiculously much.  
>  **Reply 10:49am:** i hope your day is as special as you are, garrett watts 💗💗😊😊🌻🌻

* * *

Andrew is still glowing in the late afternoon after their morning sex. It's hard to believe the state of the world right now when he's with Garrett.

He's wearing one of Garrett's flannels - the greenish-blue one, that he stole and wore on Garrett's last birthday, and is always so discreetly happy to wear out in public - and running his hands through his boyfriend's hair, and he feels so at peace.

That is - until he glances down at Garrett's phone and realizes he's tapping through one of Shane's endless Instagram videos, staring unhappily at the screen with the volume muted.

"Garrett, baby," he says, letting the still-new word roll off his tongue, taking pride in the little smile it brings to Garrett's face. "Have you talked to him recently?"

Garrett shakes his head, and panic pools in Andrew's stomach.

"He's been bugging me a lot lately," Andrew says cautiously, tentatively. "I think he wants closure. Things have been sort of up in the air with you two. For a long time. And -"

"I'm not interested in talking to him."

"Well, it's clearly making you upset to -"

"He's made it clear who he prioritizes in his life."

Andrew exhales sharply, turns away. Stops petting Garrett's hair. The taller of the two notices.

"Is he upsetting you, Andrew?" he asks quietly.

"Not really. I mean," he concedes, "a little bit, yeah, but I'm not... I'll be okay."

"Is he making you anxious?"

Andrew stares at his lap and says nothing.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Garrett says. "For _you_. Not for him. To make him stop bothering you."

"Garrett, you don't have to."

"For you, Andrew." He takes Andrew's hand and squeezes it tight.

Andrew shivers, pulls his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

> **Reply 8:18pm:** garrett says he'll talk. u should call him sometime today before he forgets  
>  **Reply 8:19pm:** and please promise me you'll leave us alone after u talk to him
> 
> **Shane 🐷🐷 8:27pm:** I promise.  
>  **Shane 🐷🐷 8:27pm:** I'll call him soon.

* * *

All he remembers is Garrett leaving at four a.m. to take a call from Shane, and him desperately trying to stay awake and wait for him to come back to bed, but -

The next thing he knows, he's squinting as the sun peeks through the blinds and Garrett is crawling under the covers, fully clothed, burying his face in Andrew's chest.

"Jesus," Andrew slurs, still caught in the throes of sleep. His arms reach out automatically to encircle Garrett as he mumbles, "What time is it, Garr?"

"Seven thirty."

"Oh, _christ_ -" He is about to berate Garrett for staying up so late, but then he - he -

Garrett is crying.

And Andrew has never seen him cry before.

"Garrett, honey, I'm so sorry -"

"Please," Garrett says, so quietly that Andrew just barely hears - and Garrett doesn't _beg_ , but - "Please, Andrew, let's not talk about it. Please."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Can you just..." Garrett trails off, pushes himself further into Andrew's embrace. "Can you just hold me?"

He does. He swears to himself he'll never let go; never forgive himself for letting this happen to Garrett.

* * *

> **Shane 🐷🐷 7:31am:** Hey, can you do me a favor and ask Garrett about J?  
>  **Shane 🐷🐷 7:36am:** please. It's really important.
> 
> **Shane 🐷🐷 1:45pm:** Earth to andrew??
> 
> **Reply 3:12pm:** hey. i'm sorry. garrett had a really rough night.
> 
> **Shane 🐷🐷 3:13pm:** I did too. can you please ask him?
> 
> **Reply 3:15pm:** ask him what about jeffree?  
>  **Reply 3:15pm:** i hope you understand that you and i are not on the best terms rn, shane.  
>  **Reply 3:16pm:** whatever you said made garrett really really upset
> 
> **Shane 🐷🐷 3:20pm:** I need you to ask him if they fucked.
> 
> **[ Read 3:20pm ]**

* * *

"What the _fuck_ , Shane? You can't just fucking text me that and expect -"

_"Andrew, please. I can't even explain to you how important this is - you need to ask him -"_

"No, you need to tell me what the _fuck_ is going on." He hates that he's yelling at Shane. He hates that he called Shane in the first place. He hates that they're even speaking to each other at all. "Can you explain to me why the hell you've been so adamant about cutting Garrett out of your life for the past six months? Why you haven't so much as breathed in his direction since Ryland's fucking hotel video - why me and Morgan have been the only ones out of all of us to ever text him, or call, or ask him to hang out, and why you and Ryland won't even let him into your _house_ anymore - your fucking _best friend_ \- you won't even let me -"

"Andrew?"

He whips around, sees Garrett standing in the doorway of their bedroom, a strange expression on his face.

"Who are you talking to?"

Andrew struggles to breathe. "It's no one, baby, don't worry," he says, the phone still held up to his ear.

 _"Ask him,"_ Shane urges from the other line, and Andrew grits his teeth.

"Not until you start fucking explaining what's going on," he barks.

"Andrew," Garrett starts again.

"It's nothing, Garrett, I promise. I promise you, I'm taking care of it."

"You're talking to Shane, aren't you?"

"I - no, I'm -"

"Don't lie to me, Andrew," Garrett pleads. "What does he want?"

"I can't, Garr -"

 _"Ask,"_ Shane says again.

Andrew hangs up on him, lets his phone fall onto the bed.

"What does he want, Andrew?"

Andrew's heart is going to beat out of his chest. Garrett is looking at him with the saddest expression Andrew's ever seen in his life.

"I..." he stutters. Tears are welling in his eyes. He hadn't expected this to hurt so much.

Garrett still just looks at him. Andrew wishes he would cross the room, come and hold him, but he doesn't.

"Garrett," he chokes out, finally; "Garr, did you sleep with Jeffree?"

* * *

> **Mama 🧡 2:29pm:** Hi Baby Boy. Dad and I are missing you so so so so SOOO much!!! Quarantine is lonely without you :( But we hope you and Garr Bear are having fun!! Please tell Linda I send her ALL my love, and that I hope she's feeding you two boys well. Make sure you are WASHING YOUR HANDS and not going ANYWHERE unless absolutely necessary!!!! I am serious!!!!!! This corona virus is no joke and my heart would just shatter if you or Garr Bear got sick from it.  
>  **Mama 🧡 2:34pm:** And make sure you don't get sick from boredom too!!!!! Dad is already losing his mind with online work, LOL! But I'm sure Garrett can keep you entertained while you are stuck together. You two are such silly, wonderful boys and I know how much you love to make each other laugh. You are both so good for each other, in ways that I don't think you even see yet. I know you could not stand to be separated so you must make sure you both are staying safe and healthy.  
>  **Mama 🧡 2:36pm:** Please give Garr Bear all my endless love, and keep him safe!!!!! Love you so much my darling boy. Hope we can visit and see you again once this has all blown over! Love, Mom Siwicki 😊 😊 😊
> 
> **Reply 4:58pm:** hi mama. you have no idea how much i needed to hear that today. garrett and i are doing really well. i hope you and dad and 🐶 are staying very safe and enjoying your time together, too.  
>  **Reply 4:59pm:** i love you so much and i need to call you soon. important news regarding me and garrett that i think you'll be excited to hear. talk soon **🧡** **🧡**

* * *

You could cut the tension in the air between them with a knife.

Garrett stares.

Andrew trembles.

"Who - ?" Garrett starts after a long, terrible silence, and Andrew wants to scream. "Who do you think I am, Andrew?"

"Garrett, please just tell me."

"No, Andrew -"

"Please," Andrew whispers, "please, Garrett, Shane won't leave us alone until you -"

"I said no, Andrew."

_"Garrett -"_

"No, I mean - no, I didn't sleep with him."

Andrew blinks.

Then he collapses into tears, sitting down on the bed and burying his face in his hands, weeping like he had as a high schooler, after his first ever (albeit meaningless) relationship had ended. He hears rather than sees Garrett rush forward immediately; feels his big, strong arms around him as he sobs into Garrett's chest, letting his hands fall into his lap.

"I'm sorry," he chokes after a few minutes of devastating silence, punctuated only by the miserable sound of his own crying.

"Why are you sorry, Andrew?"

"Because this is happening to you," he mumbles against Garrett's shirt. "Because I don't - I shouldn't be crying right now, I don't have the _right_ to be crying right now."

Garrett gently tilts Andrew's head up so he's looking at him, wiping Andrew's cheeks with the broad pad of his thumb. "It's okay to cry, Andrew," he says softly, and god, does Andrew love him.

"I shouldn't be so upset by this," he tries to interject. "I shouldn't be so jealous of Jeffree -" He breaks off, tasting the salt of his teardrops as they roll down his face, brush against his lips, and he gasps as his old insecurities come to light - and Garrett - sweet, wonderful Garrett - just holds him, because of course he's known, of _course_ he noticed how Andrew failed to laugh when everyone else had at Jeffree's awful flirting - of _course_ Garrett had seen the look on Andrew's face behind the camera, as he struggled to keep his hands steady and tried to block out the stomach-churning sound of Jeffree's simpering voice.

Of course he knows. Because he's Garrett, and he can read Andrew like a book, that's just a given - and they know each other better than they know their own selves.

* * *

> **andrew💕.m4a**
> 
> **[ PLAY VOICE MEMO? ]**
> 
> **[ ... ]**
> 
> _"Hey._
> 
> _"I love you._
> 
> _"You're out on a walk right now. Um... and, well, I thought I'd just, um, try to get my thoughts. On everything. Out. And just kind of talk for a while, because, uh - because I miss you right now, and because you deserve to know what... why Shane needed to know about Jeffree. And. Shane just called me again. And cried a lot. Which was weird. So. I know you don't like to talk to anyone when you go on your walks, which is cute - so I'm recording this instead. Um... sorry, I'm just - moving around on the bed. Uh. There._
> 
> _"Um - first of all, I just - I just really love you, Andrew. I've been in love with you for a really long time, and I'm just - god, you just make me so damn happy. I can't imagine spending my time with anyone else. I'm so - this whole... thing with us, our relationship, I guess you'd call it - it's so new and fresh, and I have to admit, I'm really scared, but I'm also just so happy and content, and I didn't... I didn't ever think, in, in a million years, that you would love me back. But I'm so grateful that you do. I really am._
> 
> _"Um. I love you. And. I would never sleep with Jeffree. I hope you know that. Even if I hadn't been in love with you for almost... what is it, three years now? I would've said no to him anyway. He's not... I don't want that kind of life. I don't want to, to have a sugar daddy or whatever he was offering me. I don't want to just be a quick lay. I want... I want_ you _, Andrew. Always been you. Always just... sorry, I - sorry for getting emotional. Um... ugh, god. You're turning me into a mess, Andrew. Uh. I just really love you. And I love what our relationship's been. And I love that - that there isn't that much change, now that we're dating, from what things were like before, and I can still talk to you, and you're still my best friend, and we can still joke around and laugh at nothing and just keep loving each other. I don't want a fuck buddy. I want a - a committed relationship, and someone I know I can spend the rest of my life with - and I know I'm rambling, and I know that this might... might scare you away, because this is so, so new to you, but - I wouldn't say it if I didn't think you felt the same way._ Feel _the same way._
> 
> _"What you and I have is... I've been trying to recreate it for_ years _, Andrew, and I've never, ever been able to. No matter how hard I tried - no matter how much I tried to forget - I can't replace you. You're... you're_ everything _to me, Andrew, and I think you always will be. I hope you feel the same. Even if - even if things, yaknow, don't work out, down the line, and we de- we, um, decide we're better off as friends. I can't. I, uh - I can't imagine... oh, god, sorry, Andrew - I - I can't imagine living a life without you in it._
> 
> _"God. Um. Where was I? God... So, uh - I said no to Jeffree. Is what I think I'm trying to say. He made it really clear what he wanted two years ago, and I said I wasn't interested - and when he approached me again, when he and Shane were filming the second series - that's when things started getting nasty. I - he didn't say anything to my face, he wasn't rude up-front. He's too... manipulative for that. I guess is the word. Um. Because he knew Shane would realize who he really is, if he was mean to me in front of him. So - from what Shane's told me, he sort of just started dropping subtle hints. And Shane just kind of... well, you know. You know how he is. He kind of just let himself get caught up in it. And I stopped getting invited to things. Which is fine. But... I mean, you know._
> 
> _"I'm not really sure how to feel. Anymore. I miss Shane a lot, but... I don't know. He told me he wants to talk in person after all of this is over and we're back in L.A. I told him I want to, too, but I'm not sure how that talk's gonna go, really. He says he's sorry, and he's realized how badly he fucked up. And I want to forgive him. I really do. But if he keeps hanging around Jeffree, then I'm not sure I'd even want to be spending time with him anymore. He's kind of... changed. A lot.  
>  _
> 
> _"So... that's... off my chest. Um. I know that was a lot. I just thought you deserved to know everything. Because. I love you, and. I know how upset you were that Shane wanted to know what happened between me and Jeffree. I know it can't've been easy for you to... relive those memories. On top of everything else that's been going on lately. And I'm really sorry.  
>  _
> 
> _"Anyway. Enough of that negative stuff. I love you so much. I'm really excited to see you when you get back, because I'm gonna make you some hot chocolate. With cinnamon. And then we can go cuddle on the couch. Because I love you. And maybe watch movies with my mom. Because she loves us, too._
> 
> _"Okay. Uhh. I love you so much. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."_
> 
> **[ ... ]**
> 
> **[ Voice memo saved to "Andrew Siwicki's iPhone". ]**

* * *

They recover.

They have a lot of sex, and Garrett stops being afraid of holding Andrew's hand in front of his mom, and Andrew breaks his radio silence to post something nonsensical on Instagram that he immediately forgets about.

They go exploring in the woods out behind Linda's house - "looking for cool bugs," Garrett grins - and it's nice enough for Garrett to wear shorts, because he's big and tall and always, _always_ warm - Andrew doesn't understand how he can possibly be so constantly, gloriously warm - and they fuck around between the pine trees and look down the hill and feel just a little bit smaller.

Andrew makes sure he reminds Garrett at least every five minutes of how much he loves him.

* * *

> **Reply 10:24pm:** hey you!
> 
> **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 10:29pm:** Who, me??
> 
> **Reply 10:29pm:** yeah, you. come out of your editing hole. i made pasta  
>  **Reply 10:30pm:** **🐊** 🍝
> 
> **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 10:31pm:** OMG  
>  **G 🌸🐊⭐💕 10:32pm:** Have I ever told you how in love with you I am?????????
> 
> **Reply 10:34pm:** hahahahahahahaha  
>  **Reply 10:34pm:** ❤️️❤️️❤️️

* * *

"What're you thinking about?"

Andrew pours the milk over his coffee and watches it swirl, spiral, fade and eddy out.

"I'm wondering what's gonna happen after all this," he says. Garrett hands him the silicone tray he's been holding for some time now, and Andrew takes three ice cubes - no, four - and plops them into his drink. "What's gonna happen to us once everything's back to normal."

"Oh," Garrett says. "I think we'll probably just go back to what we usually do."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm, I'll text you to hang out every other day or so, and we'll go to Coffee Bean and completely lose track of time, and then we'll end up getting lunch and spending the entire day together. Maybe film some videos, too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do." Garrett stirs his own glass with a straw - the metal one he always steals from Andrew - whipping the grains of sugar around in a little whirlpool at the bottom. "Or you could just... move in with me. If you wanted to."

Andrew nearly spills iced coffee all over the kitchen floor.

"I..." he stutters, his face a dark red. "Garrett. You'd... you'd let me do that? You want to live together?"

"Well, yeah, don't you? I mean, you practically live in my house already, Andrew; it'd just be a matter of getting all your stuff over."

Andrew sets his drink down; smiles up at Garrett; tries to pretend the glossy sheen to his eyes is just a trick of the light. "I'd really like that, Garr," he says, and then Garrett is wrapping his arms around his waist, letting his chin rest atop Andrew's head, and Andrew isn't quite sure exactly what he's done to ever deserve to feel as at peace, as content, as _loved_ as this.

* * *

> **[ VOICEMAIL from "Mama 🧡" at 5:03pm ]**
> 
> _"Hi, baby, it's Mom. Thank you so much for calling yesterday. I love you so much and I'm so glad to hear you and Garrett are staying safe. I'm so, so proud of you for finally working up the courage to tell him how you feel; that can't've been easy. I've known for a long time that you've been struggling with how you feel about him. I know you so well, Andrew, and God bless you, but you're so easy to read. Can't believe that boy of yours didn't pick up on it sooner - but I told you so, didn't I? Your father and I have always known about you two, ever since you first told us about him... Anyway, stay safe, my love. Don't go outside unless you absolutely have to. And you put a ring on that boy soon, you hear me? I'm so endlessly proud of you. Love you to bits. Talk soon."_
> 
> **[ ... ]**
> 
> **[ DELETE MESSAGE? ]**
> 
> **[ ... ]**
> 
> **[ Message saved. ]**

**Author's Note:**

> The world is a strange place right now - I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy, above all else.
> 
> Garrett and Andrew are with some of Garrett’s family in Washington right now, but I don't know if it's Garrett's mom for sure that they're staying with. Similarly, I don’t personally think this is how these two got together - but this is all fictionalized! I’m bored and wondering what the boys are up to during quarantine, and I need something to fill my time when I’m not doing schoolwork.
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this fic, and tell me what you liked - it keeps me writing! If you would like to follow my Gandrew sideblog, my URL is @[cherryblossomwatts](https://cherryblossomwatts.tumblr.com). Please feel free to also [send me fic requests](https://cherryblossomwatts.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
